A Foolish Mistake
by Janaline
Summary: Padme/Amidala is doubting Anakin's love, and makes a terrible mistake when deciding to give him a little test that could change things between her and others forever...Warning: VERY corny/cheesy! Please review!
1. A Race Between Love and Betrayal

Chapter One: A Race Between Love and Betrayal  
  
She was running as fast as she could down the hall, trying to run away from everything, from her whole world. She was running away from love, running away to the life she knew she had to live after what had happened. It was her own fault, and she had to go on the path that she had chosen, even though she hadn't meant to. She didn't care if she was leaving all of the thoughts that brought her happiness behind, just as long as she could leave behind her all of her troubles, all of her problems, and all of it was about him: Anakin.  
  
Just saying his name brought infinite pain and agony into her heart, for she knew what she did was the worst that could ever be done to the one you love. She didn't have the strength to go on, yet she couldn't stop. She was heading towards a dead end, and she could still hear the sound of his feet pounding on the ground behind her as he raced after her.  
  
She had to think of something that would bring him off her trail, and fast, because the wall was drawing near. She faked to the left, and then ran off in the other direction. Even though her plan was to get him farther away, it didn't work. Her heart told her to just stop, but her mind told her to just keep going until she lost him. Her body formed a compromise between the two and started to slow down.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't hear anything except for the sound of her breathing, and of his breathing. She couldn't smell anything but the delicious smell of his cologne that always drove her wild. She couldn't see anything but his face, and of wonderful memories of their relationship. She couldn't feel anything but the warm feeling of the sweet, bliss touch of his lips on her own when they shared passionate kisses. She couldn't look around a world filled with darkness, sadness, and sorrow, but a world filled with light, joy, and love.  
  
Finally, her soul made an alliance with her heart and won the battle against her mind. She became very tired from all of these emotions and wariness running through her body, and she just fainted. She couldn't move herself any farther, and she just cried, not caring if he saw her. She wanted him to hug her, and comfort her, but she could never admit it. So she just sank back into the world that she felt so alone in, with nobody there to help her through this.  
  
She knew he was the only one who could bring her back into the beautiful world of love, but she knew that what she did was so wrong and unforgivable. She thought their love was strong enough to conquer anything, but all she could think was that she ruined everything, that she was very mistaken, and that she was a fool for ever trying to find out. She suddenly realized that she was not on the ground, but that someone had broken her fall and was holding her right now.  
  
Anakin saw her stop and begin to collapse, and he used an extra burst of speed to catch her just in time. He held her and saw her tears fall down her cheeks. He gently brushed them away, and caressed her face, the most beautiful face in the whole universe. She was his angel, and always will be, even though she had betrayed him so badly. He was filled with so many feelings and emotions, that he became confused, whether to embrace her with all the love he could give, or to give into his anger and push her away. He knew deep down inside of him that he could never push her away, that he could never stand the hurt in her eyes, which could gaze in his own, and fill him with the hurt that she felt. She slowly opened her eyes, and uttered three words with that soft tone of hers, "I'm so sorry." He didn't respond, but just looked at her, and she understood that he didn't completely forgive her. She tried so hard not to cry again, and to speak four words that could either not affect the situation at all, or change everything, whether in a good or bad way. "I love you, Ani." Anakin couldn't help but feel a rush of love flow through him when she said that. Nobody could make him feel this way except for one person, with a name that was just as lovely as her face: Padmé. But this wasn't the name that he said to her, but the special name that only he could call her, "I love you too, Ami." She smiled and thanked the gods above. They leaned in and shared the purest kiss that they ever had. Too bad someone had to interrupt this moment… 


	2. Revealed Illusions and Broken Hearts

1 Chapter Two: Revealed Illusions and Broken Hearts  
  
Obi-wan was running down the hall, thinking of numerous ways to tell Anakin that Padmé loved him, and that she could never love such a little boy that was just a Padawan learner. Little Ani could never be half the Jedi Knight that he was. How could a goddess like her find anything in him, anyway? He was surging with pride that he earned her love. He turned the corner and beheld a shocking scene. That puny little brat that he had to put up with for ten years, with his woman??? "I certainly don't think so!!!" he yelled to himself.  
  
The couple looked up quickly in surprise, to behold a very angry man. "Master!" Anakin yelled with even more hatred. His own master had betrayed him, and now he had the nerve to invade on their perfect moment! Now this was going way too far! Amidala just kept staring at Obi-wan. Then his eyes met hers, and she could see the pain in his eyes, and understood what, or who, caused him this pain. It was her.  
  
She looked guiltily down at the ground, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't think that Obi-wan would fall in love with her when she used him for the test. Sure, they liplocked, and it wasn't that bad, but she never thought that he would like it. Maybe he thought that she loved him, and this illusion brought him to the point of obligation to love her back. (Yes, yes, I know this sounds very confusing)  
  
"I…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you…" he said in a shaky voice, trying hard not to show his true feelings for her. "Goodnight, Anakin, and good evening Ami," Obi-wan said. As he turned to leave, Anakin just turned him right back to face him, and punched him in the face with all the strength he had, which was a lot. "Do you think you can betray me like that and just leave? Don't you ever call her Ami again! Only I can call her Ami! You tried to tempt her, and yes, you succeeded in that, but then you thought you could make her fall in love with you, but of course you couldn't, because I love her and she loves me, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Anakin yelled, his voice's tone going higher and higher with rage.  
  
Just then Amidala spoke up. "Ani, just leave him alone, and we can all talk about this in the morning. It has been a very long night, and I cannot think clearly, and I believe everyone here feels the same after everything that has happened tonight." Anakin was about to refuse this, but he looked into her innocent eyes, and agreed. Obi-wan thanked her, and became even angrier with Anakin for letting this go. He had wanted to strike back, to defend his own honor, and Anakin just took away the chance from him! Well, at least he'd be more ready for next time…  
  
It was around midnight and Obi-wan had decided to walk around the gardens. He sat down on a stone bench, gazing at his surroundings, admiring the magnificence of Naboo that he had nearly forgotten. But he could never forget her, her beauty and grace, the way that she made him feel. Only one could make him feel this way, and he hadn't found out about it until it was too late: Amidala. He admitted that he could never call her Padmé, since it seemed too plain for her elegance and appeal. Now, he had been proven that he could never call her Ami either. But she was his queen, his goddess! Not Anakin's angel! He was the one who loved her the most. But the important part was: Did she love him just as much? That was the only thing that could matter in love, and he had never once stopped to ponder this. But why did she kiss me? That was about to be answered…  
  
"Obi-wan…are you there?" There was the soft and sweet voice of his Amidala. "Good evening, Amidala, or should I say, your highness," Obi-wan said in a hurt and sarcastic attitude. "Obi-wan, I'm very sorry for what I did to you tonight…I hadn't taken your feelings into consideration…I…I didn't think you'd…you'd…" "Fall in love with you?" he finished for her. "Umm…yes…" "Well then, now you know that you were wrong. Please just leave me in peace" "Alright, Obi-wan, if that's what you want…I just came here to apologize…and to tell you something else…" Obi-wan's hopes rose a little after hearing that last part.  
  
Amidala had seen this and felt even sorrier for saying the next thing she had to say, "I am so sorry, but…I don't feel the same way as you do for me. You must understand that I am in love with Ani, and that he loves me…if I had known that this was going to happen, I would have never kissed you to test him…" After she had spoken those last words, she regretted speaking them. "What do you mean 'test him'?" Obi-wan said with both anger and misery in his voice. "I was beginning to doubt his love for me…and I just…wanted to find out if our love was true…" Amidala said very slowly. "Well, he passed your little test, and now you do know that his love for you is true. If you really did love him, you would have already known that, and you would have never had to break a heart in the process!!!" Obi- wan exclaimed and ran away. Amidala just sat there in silence for minutes until she broke down and cried. She had broken one of her closest and dearest friends' hearts. 


	3. A Nightmare Relived

Chapter Three: A Nightmare Relived  
  
Padmé steadily got up, dragged her feet into the palace, up the staircase, and into her bedroom. She plopped down on her queen-sized bed and cried, muffling the sounds with her pillow. She was so stupid for doubting Anakin's love, for deciding to test him, for using Obi-wan for it, and for stopping the chase in the hallway. She should have kept running, and if she had, she probably wouldn't have to deal with all of this. She cried for her ignorance, for how it affected the two most important men in her life, and how she let it go. Unexpectedly, a figure came out of the shadows, and she realized that she wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Sabé! What are you doing? You practically scared me to death!" Padmé screamed. "I'm sorry, Pad, I just heard you come into the room and I was wondering what you were up to…Pad, what's wrong?" Sabé realized that Padmé was crying. "Oh, never mind, Sabé, I'm too tired to explain anything tonight. Can I please just tell you tomorrow morning?" Padmé said in an irritated tone. "Well, okay, Pad, but you know you can always count on me. I'll be next door if you need me…" Sabé said in a hurt voice.  
  
Padmé got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Sabé, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I'm really tired and emotional right now," Padmé said. "Well, you're always tired and emotional, so what's the difference this time?" Sabé said in a half joking and half serious manner. The look one Sabé's face unbelievably made Padmé laugh for the first time that night. "Thanks, Sabé. You're the best friend a girl could ever have," Padmé said. "You're welcome, and yes, I know I am. I've known forever, and next time, tell me something that I don't know, okay?" Sabé said in a teasing way. Padmé never knew laughing could feel so good. After seeing Padmé's mood change, Sabé gave her a comforting smile. "Good night, your highness," Sabé said. "Good night, faithful handmaiden," Padmé said with another smile.  
  
Padmé leaned back into her bed, closed her eyes, and slept. Instead of her usual good dream about her and Anakin together in paradise, she had a terrible nightmare. It was about the night that she just went through a while ago:  
  
'Does he truly love me? What if he leaves me when I really need him? What if he finds out that I don't really deserve him? What if he falls out of love with me? I have to find out' It was the night of the big ball, and Padmé looked incredibly stunning in a midnight blue gown with silver sparkles and diamonds twinkling on it. She wore a diamond tiara, a diamond teardrop necklace, and she wore white silk gloves with a sapphire ring on her finger. She had her hair half up with loose curls flowing down her neck and back, and with soft tendrils framing her perfect oval face. She felt like a princess. 'But you're not supposed to be a princess, you're a queen,' she chuckled to herself.  
  
Sabé looked at her work and squealed with delight. "Oooh, you are so gonna get all of those prim, proper ladies green with envy!" Sabé exclaimed. "Of course I will," Padmé said with a half-smile. "Ooh, aren't we the modest one?" Sabé said, and she noted that Padmé seemed different tonight… "Is that a rhetorical question?" Padmé asked with as much a real grin as she could put on. "First of all, yes it is, and you just asked one yourself. Second of all, it seems you're not yourself tonight. You can't hide anything from me. C'mon, 'fess up!" Sabé said in a concerned tone. "Oh, Sabé, if anything bad happens tonight, blame me, and no one else, alright?" Sabé was puzzled by this, sensed that she shouldn't ask any further questions, and didn't reply.  
  
Sabé tried to act as if that little moment hadn't happened, and changed the subject. "You look mahvelous, dahling, mahvelous!" she said with a Hollywood expression. Padmé smiled and was grateful that Sabé didn't force her to tell her what she was up to. "Well, here goes," Padmé said as she walked down the marble staircase with the royal manner that she always put on when she must act as the queen. There was Anakin, waiting at the foot of the steps with a sly grin on his face. She returned the gesture, and couldn't see anything or anyone but him. She mouthed, "I love you, Ani," trying to hide the sadness in her action. Anakin hadn't noticed that and returned a mouthed, "I love you, too, Ami." She smiled and walked down the stairs, looking like an angel floating down. When she reached him, they held hands and greeted everyone there. "I'll be back in a second, doll face," Anakin said in a Brooklyn accent. Padmé laughed out loud, much to the disapproval of the members of the Senate.  
  
Amidala walked out onto the veranda, and leaned on the marble banister. Little did she know that someone else was in her midst. "Hello there, your highness," Obi-wan greeted. Amidala jumped back and released her breath intake when she realized that it was just Obi-wan. "Oh, Obi-wan, you scared me. I didn't know you were there, and you can just call me Padmé, you know," she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry, your highness, er, Padmé…I'll just call you Amidala," he said. "Sure, whatever you'd like," she replied, trying not to look so eager to leave. She really wondered where Anakin was. Suddenly she had an idea, a very terrible one, but she would be able to get this over with. She decided to stall Obi-wan from leaving until Anakin returned, and then she would test him then. "So, Obi- wan, how have things been, you know, with the whole Jedi thing…" she tried to make conversation. "Oh, well, the 'Jedi thing' has been quite good, thank you," he said. He was wondering what was taking Sabé so long to arrive.  
  
Just then she saw Anakin coming towards her. 'It's now or never,' she thought to herself. Amidala grabbed Obi-wan's face and pulled it to hers. She captured his lips with hers and kept them there for as long as she could until Anakin yelled, "Master! Ami! How could you?" Tears fell down his cheeks that were now flushed with anger. Padmé regretted her irrational and idiotic plan. "I'm so sorry," she cried and intentionally told both of them. She ran off and many heads turned as they watched their queen run away from the supposed happy occasion. Anakin threw one last glare at his master and so-called confidant, Obi-wan Kenobi, and ran off in the direction where Padmé left. Poor, confused Obi-wan just stood there for a while, ignoring the stares from the people attending the ball. Sabé appeared, "Sorry I'm late. I was speaking with the Senator of Alderaan. What's wrong, Obi-wan?" "I'll have to tell you later. I just remembered I have to do something," Obi-wan said before he ran off.  
  
Padmé swiftly opened her eyes and sat up. She suddenly realized that Sabé and Obi-wan had a thing going on before. "Obi-wan…Sabé…Ani…what have I done???" She sobbed into her knees and wondered how she could have been so thoughtless. Just then, Sabé came in and asked, "What's wrong, Pad? I've just remembered that it is technically morning, so you have to tell me. Please, Pad, I have to know what's going on." "Sabé, after I tell you this, you'll be very upset with me and you'll never forgive me. I don't want to lose my best friend," she said with anxiety in her voice. "No, Pad, you'll never lose me as your best friend. Now, tell me what's been bothering you," Sabé said, trying to hide the fear she had. 


	4. Mending and Healing

Chapter Four: Mending and Healing  
  
Padmé sighed and told Sabé the whole story, and didn't leave anything out. As it went further and further, more tears gathered in Sabé's eyes. "I am so sorry, Sabé, and I'll understand if you never forgive me," Padmé said with immense grief. "Padmé, although what you did was very awful, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know that you don't love Obi-wan, or intentionally make him fall in love with you. I'm your best friend, and I'd never turn my back on you during this time of need," Sabé said with distress in her voice. Padmé couldn't hold back her tears, and neither could Sabé. They hugged each other and cried together, as true friends should bond in times like these. They let go and just sat on Padmé's bed in stillness. "Well, Pad, we should be getting some rest. We'll figure all of this out in the real morning," Sabé said as she walked to the door. "Good night, Sabé," Padmé said. "Good night, Padmé," Sabé said before she turned and left.  
  
Padmé drifted into a dreamless sleep, and awakened just three hours later. Padmé opened her eyes, looked at the alarm clock next to her, and found out that it was around 6:00 a.m. After lying there for a moment, she got up, freshened herself up, and went for a walk in the palace. She went down the staircase and into the gardens. She stayed there for about half an hour and decided to make herself breakfast for once. When she got there, she remembered that all the cooking she had learned for breakfast was to make a bowl of cereal.  
  
She went over to the ledge by the window, sat down, ate her cereal and milk in solitude, and tried to forget everything that happened last night. Padmé was startled when Anakin came in and sat down next to her. "Padmé, I've been thinking a lot last night, and I realized that it was a good thing you stopped us from fighting," Anakin said. Padmé breathed in and out before saying, "Ani, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you…" "What is it?" Anakin asked with panic. "Ani, Obi-wan didn't try to kiss me. I was the one who kissed him. I wanted to find out if your love for me was true, and I made the most foolish mistake in my life. I don't know why I ever doubted you. I'm so sorry," Padmé said before tears filled her eyes. Anakin was about to yell at her, but took her in his arms and she wept.  
  
"Ami, how could you ever doubt my love for you? You know that I have true feelings for you and that I care for you deeply," he said with a quivering voice. "I don't know how I could. I don't know why I did it. I know now, and I should have known then, that I have good reason to have faith in you. I know that I've ruined everything, and this is all my fault," she shed even more tears than she thought she could. "Shh, Ami, it's okay," Anakin said as soothingly as he could. They embraced each other like that for nearly an hour.  
  
They were about to get up and go into the gardens when Padmé realized something. "Ani, I have to fix this. I've ruined things between us, and we've made up. But I still have to fix things between two other people." "Two? I thought there was only Obi-wan…" "No, there's Sabé," she answered. "Sabé???" Anakin asked in a confused tone. "I'll explain later. I have to go now," Padmé said before she left towards Obi-wan's room.  
  
She knocked on the door, and Obi-wan opened it. He sighed and let her in. She explained everything, and he surprisingly understood. But he was still in love with Padmé. She was determined to convince him that he was truly in love with Sabé. "Why do you think you love me, and how long have you felt this?" she asked. "I've felt this way since last night, when you kissed me…" "But you know deep down that you're really in love with Sabé…" Padmé said with a desperate pitch in her voice.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Obi-wan asked in curiosity. "Because I know, and if you two had something serious going on then, how can it disappear just like that? You should know this, and if it would have more of an influence on you, I talked to Sabé, and she knows, too," Padmé said with a confident smile on her face. Obi-wan suddenly looked as if his world brightened once again. "You know, Padmé, you're right! I need to talk to her right now," Obi-wan said before running up the stairs and towards the handmaidens' quarters.  
  
Padmé smiled excitedly and walked to the kitchen to find Anakin and Sabé doing something that she never thought they would ever do. Tears welled in Padmé's eyes and she regretted what she did… 


	5. The Master and the Apprentice

Chapter 5: The Master and the Apprentice  
  
There they were. Anakin and Sabé, two of her best friends, standing there in the kitchen. Making a big breakfast filled with all of the foods she loved! (Hey, you didn't think I'd have Anakin and Sabé making out, right? Do you really think I'd be that wicked??? *evil grin* lol j/k)Tears of happiness filled Padmé's eyes as she watched them cook all of her favorite morning treats. She smelled the delicious mixed aroma of sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, hotcakes, biscuits, and hash browns. She licked her lips as she thought of the scrumptious meal she was about to have. She totally regretted eating that stale, crummy bowl of cereal with milk. She smiled when she saw the looks on their faces when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ami, I thought you just left!" Anakin said in a whiny voice. "Now you've spoiled our surprise!" Sabé exclaimed in a disappointed tone. "Oh, alright, I'll just go into the gardens and pretend I never saw this. Is that okay?" she asked in a playful manner. "Okay, baby, just come back in ten minutes, or your `surprise' will be cold," Anakin said while carelessly flipping the sausages and bacon in the greasy pan. "Hey, Ani, be careful with that or you'll spoil my surprise," Padmé said with a witty smirk as she retreated to the gardens.  
  
Padmé decided to tend to the rose bushes when she saw Obi-wan sitting on a stone bench. He seemed very different from their conversation a little while ago. "Obi-wan, what's wrong?" Padmé asked with concern. "I'm just feeling a little down right now. I don't feel like talking about it right now," Obi-wan said with a downcast face. "Oh...okay, if you really don't feel like telling me, then I'll respect your wishes, you know, after everything that's happened..." Padmé rambled on until Obi-wan leaned into her and grazed her lips. For some strange reason, it felt so right, and Padmé deepened the kiss. It was just the tender touch of his mouth that made her want more, and somehow, her mind was commanding her to respond to him like this...  
  
Padmé suddenly realized what was going on, pushed him away, and slapped him as hard as she could. "Excuse you! If you thought that I gave you the impression that I wanted you to kiss me like that, well, you were very much mistaken! What the heck do you think you're doing???" she yelled at him. Obi-wan had a mischievous grin on his face and replied, "Thank you for excusing me, I was kissing you, and yes, you did want me to kiss you like that." Padmé was very outraged and said, "What nerve do you have? You are such a pathetic jerk! I know you used the Force to make me kiss you back, and to deceive my mind into thinking that it was right, and that it felt good! But do you know what? I hated it! I hate the kiss, I hate what you just put me through, and I hate you!" she shouted at him before storming off to the kitchen to tell Anakin.  
  
Padmé came in the kitchen, sobbing all over again, and went over to Anakin. "Ani, the most horrible thing just happened! I was there in the gardens, when I saw Obi-wan, sitting there like he was depressed, and I asked him what was wrong. And do you know what he did? He kissed me! Yes, he did! And do you know what was even more wrong about it? He used the Force to make me like it!!! Ani, why did all of this have to happen? Why can't everything just go back to the way it was before???" she cried before burying herself in Anakin's arms.  
  
Anakin was once again filled with anger and hatred for Obi-wan. He thought he could trust him! "Padmé, stay here, I have some business to attend to," Anakin said before he strode to the gardens. "Ani, listen to me. Please don't do this! Ani...NO!!!" she screamed before she crumpled onto the floor in tears. Sabé walked briskly to her, picked her up to a standing position, and held her in her arms. She let her cry on her shoulder, while she shed her own tears.  
  
Anakin went into the gardens in search of Obi-wan. He found him sitting on a stone bench in a calm manner. "Obi-wan, I don't wanna listen to any of your stupid excuses this time. Lightsaber duel, right here, right now," Anakin said furiously. "Alright, young apprentice. Bring it on," Obi-wan said. Anakin took out his lightsaber that was as icy blue as his eyes were right now. Obi-wan took out his emerald green one, prepared to fight.  
  
Just before they were about to attack, someone yelled, "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!" It was Padmé, but right now, she acted as the great queen, Amidala. "As queen of the Naboo, I must maintain peace in my palace and on my planet," and then her tone softened, "and as your friend, I must keep our friendship strongly bound. You're both fighting over me, and both of you know that this is certainly not necessary. I'll give you the straightforward facts. I've betrayed both of you, and both of you have betrayed me, by acting like this, and for other actions that I know I'm not required to state. I'm in love with Anakin, and Anakin's in love with me. Obi-wan thinks that he's in love with me, but he is truly in love with Sabé, and Sabé knows that she is truly in love with Obi-wan. Everyone either definitely knows this for sure, or deep down inside of them they do."  
  
"Now, the bond between master and apprentice is just as strong as the bond between lovers, which can overcome anything. You two have to work this out before you go off and beat each other up. Until that is accomplished, I shall speak to neither of you starting the second I leave. You should think about what I just said, because you've clearly forgotten that fact of the Jedi order. I will be with Sabé eating our breakfast, and you're welcome to join us, but only after you resolve this problem. Goodbye now," Padmé said in a rational voice before she turned and left.  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other in disbelief for a while, and all they did was stare at each other, waiting for the other to apologize. Hours passed, and both were growing restless, tempted to just smack the other with all the strength they had, but every time they were about to strike, they reflected on Padmé's speech. Neither knew when they were going to be able to get back to Padmé and Sabé to settle things with them... 


	6. You're My Only Hope

Chapter 6: "You're my Only Hope"  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan continued glaring at each other as the time passed by slowly. The tension between them built up even higher as each cruel second went by with such painful apathy, leaving no pity for the two men. Time seemed to be torturing them, offering no mercy to their suffering. Both were aware of this, but had no intention of being the first to give in. Sure, to anyone else, this would be absurdly pointless, but to them, it was like the final duel that would determine how everything was going to end up. One single mistake, one false move, could change the outcome of it all.  
  
While the master and the apprentice were having their silent battle, Padmé was watching from the window ledge with a hopeless look in her eyes. "Sabé, I don't know what's going on between those two right now, but all I know is that it's not good," she said. "I know, I know, Pad, but all we can do is hope for the best," Sabé said with equal despair in her voice. She finished the now unpleasantly cold leftovers from the breakfast that was supposed to be Padmé's special surprise. It was now almost into the early hours of the evening. They both thought of how things were supposed to have been back to the way they were before.  
  
"If only I hadn't done that dreadful thing, everything would have been great, and today would have been like any normal day," Padmé said with desolation drowning her throat before she burst into tears again. It seemed to her that she'd be crying for the rest of her life at this rate, but it didn't matter anymore, because neither love nor happiness would ever find her again, and pretending to feel content when she didn't was definitely not worth it. But then again, if she deceived everyone else, they'd think she was pleased with how life treated her, and they'd never stop to ask why she was weeping. That way, she'd never have to experience that long, dismal night ever again.  
  
"Padmé, stop blaming yourself. You're just going to make things worse for the both of us. You have to try to be optimistic during times like these," Sabé said before wondering why this had to happen to them. Their lives were going perfectly fine, and they were all filled with joie de vie. She was so grateful that they were blessed, but now fate took a harsh turn, and all she could think of was how it was so unfair that their love was to be doomed forever. Sabé suddenly realized how selfish she was being, since Padmé must have been feeling even more inconsolable and heartbroken than she was right then.  
  
"Padmé, I'm so sorry. I never thought that you could feel as bad as I do. We have to stick together now, and look for the best in what destiny will bring us. Anakin and Obi-wan have been devoted to us and to each other. I'm sure that they will remain loyal friends for eternity," Sabé said with real assurance in her voice. Hearing the will and certainty in her tone, Padmé was comforted and gave her a small smile. "You're right, Sabé. I've doubted the love and friendship between the four of us lately for strange reasons that I don't even know of myself. I wish that this fear would just vanish from my mind and heart, but it just won't go away," she said with sheer confusion in her expression.  
  
Sabé looked at her with sympathy and compassion in her eyes. They just sat there in stillness until it was midnight. Sabé saw how late the hour was, and before turning to go back to the handmaidens' quarters, she pleaded, "Come on, Padmé, we can't wait here all night. We have to get some rest. After all, tomorrow is another day (yes, yes, I know that little quote was sooooo "Gone With the Wind"), and so are all the other days of the week, month, and year. It just can't only take a day for us to get back on track, you know. But as long as it takes, we'll get things back to the way they were before. I promise." "I know all of those things you just said, Sabé, but I can wait here all night, if that's how long I must be awake to see if things progress. You go on ahead, Sabé, you're just as tired as I am. Good night," Padmé said. "Good night, Padmé, tell me everything that happens in the morning," Sabé said before she turned again and left for her bedroom.  
  
Padmé just sat there, trying not to fall asleep. Her eyes kept closing and fluttering open. She couldn't believe that those two were still out there. They could be as stubborn as mules if they wanted to be. But that was a Jedi trait, so that they could refuse to go to the Dark side. Sometimes she wondered how they could be so great, yet be forbidden to fall in love, which can make a Jedi or even a common person invincible. She didn't know what she would do without her beloved Anakin. "Oh, Ani, you're my only hope," she whispered before she slowly closed her eyes, fell asleep, and dreamed of her wonderful future with Anakin, wondering if it would ever come true. 


	7. I Had Faith In You

Chapter 7: "I Had Faith in You"  
  
The silent battle finally ended at 8 a.m., when a morning shower descended upon them, and they decided to retreat since they had already had enough from the freezing late night and early morning atmosphere of Naboo. They both muttered a barely audible, "sorry," and went inside the kitchen, banging the doors behind them. The loud, startling noise woke Padmé up, and she looked up to find the two Jedi that meant the world to her stubbornly refusing to look at each other. She groaned and whispered groggily, "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseee just make up so I can get back to sleep, and in a better bed..." "Padmé, as much as I always want to comply with your requests, that is entirely impossible to be granted," Anakin said, finally looking at Obi-wan, but with malicious intent in his eyes. Seeing this, Padmé stood up and said, "Now, now boys, hasn't teacher taught you an important lesson to you yesterday? Please tell me you at least remember a word that I said." "Yes, yes, Amidala, we know your noble little speech, but I refuse to give in so quickly," Obi-wan said with cruelty in his tone. Padmé just had enough because this was the man who was supposed to be one of her closest friends, and look at what he's done to her, and how he ruined beautiful relationships! This man must not have the ability to love after all!!! Padmé got a hold of herself and looked into his eyes with extreme patience. "Please," was the only word she softly uttered. Neither Obi-wan nor Anakin could resist her pleads. They both looked at each other, realized how everything stupid imaginable had just happened between such good friends, and apologized whole-heartedly at last.  
  
They all smiled at each other, glad that they were all friends again. "I think I need to give an explanation to Sabé…" Obi-wan said, with fear in his voice. Anakin and Padmé gave each other knowing looks and gave him reassuring smiles. He took the hint and ran off upstairs towards the handmaidens' quarters. He knocked on the door and whispered, "Sabé, please open up, it's Obi-wan." He could hear footsteps approaching the door, saw the door handle turn, and the door open. Sabé's head popped out and she gave him a gracious half-smile. He smiled with relief and stepped in, seeing that none of the other handmaidens were in the room.  
  
"Sabé, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I don't know what came over me when I decided to kiss Amidala. But all I know is that the only woman I could ever truly love is you. I love you so much, Sabé," Obi- wan said with an earnest look in his eyes. Sabé wouldn't look into his eyes because she knew she'd grow weak if she did. She didn't want to give in until he gave her the real explanation. She said with a little coldness in her voice, "Obi-wan, just tell me the truth, won't you please?" Obi-wan turned away, sighed, and tried to make her understand. "Sabé, I honestly didn't know what came over me, but it's just that I couldn't control myself, and I don't understand what happened, but it was like some strong force commanded me to kiss her, and I couldn't overcome it. I know it sounds unbelievable, but that's how I honestly felt," he said all in one breath. Sabé still couldn't believe him, no matter how much she loved him. She looked away from him, and her eyes darted everywhere else but into else. Part of her was trying so hard to believe his story, but part of her was trying so hard to not give in.  
  
"Sabé, please, I love you, and I would never try to hurt you. I know that I've committed such terrible acts of betrayal and deceit, but I'm trying to make up for that. I love you so much, and I'm so afraid to lose you. Please tell me that I'll never lose you, and that I'll always be in your heart, as you will be in mine," Obi-wan pleaded, tears that he'd tried to fight back beginning to brim. Sabé finally turned and met his eyes, and she just broke down and cried. "I can never deny my feelings for you, and I promise that you'll never lose me. But the thing is, I'm filled with all these doubts, and the recent events that have occurred have made my fear of losing you overcome my heart. It's breaking, and I'm afraid that I'll never be able to mend it again. Please don't leave me again, I'd be lost without your love," she softly whispered between sobs. Obi-wan's tears spilled over and promised over and over again that he'd never hurt her or leave her. He held her in his arms tenderly.  
  
Sabé had a look of realization on her face and her expression really changed. "Obi-wan, I have given you all the love and devotion that my heart can give. I've been trying so hard to deny the fact that you've just cast it aside, but I can't anymore. I know that you probably think I've completely forgiven you, but I can't let you come into my love life again just like that, considering all that you've done to me for the past few days. So I'm telling you now that you have to prove yourself true before you're in my arms again. I trusted you with all of my heart, and it will take a long while before I can again. I had faith in you, Obi-wan, and I can't feel that way again until you show me. Show me that you truly do love me as much as you say you do. Show me that I mean as much as you say I do to you. Show me that I can have faith in you again," Sabé said in a breathless and cracking voice.  
  
Obi-wan listened carefully and set off to come up with a romantic evening that would sweep her off her feet, that would show her how true his love was for her. As he shut the door behind him, he whispered, "I promise that I will win your heart again, my love. I will do all that I can for you to have faith in me again." 


	8. The Unforgettable Night

Chapter 8: The Unforgettable Night  
  
As Obi-wan was climbing up the marble staircase to the handmaidens' room, he was trying to straighten his appearance. He was wearing his ordinary old Jedi robes, since he didn't have a clue to what you're supposed to wear at a.er. "date." Fortunately, his apprentice would soon save him from the humiliation of being thought of as a fool. On his way up, Anakin stopped in his tracks and stood in Obi-wan's way. "Whoa, master, even though I know you haven't gotten out much often, that gives you NO excuse to give a lady the wrong impression. Remember, you have to be suave, and sweep her off her feet! Oh, c'mon, I guess I still have a few spare minutes before I have to meet Padmé. She'll understand that you're in a desperate need of cleaning up," Anakin teased in a French debonair accent. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and trooped off after his young Padawan. He led him to his room, and while he helped him get ready for a romantic evening with the love of his life, Anakin gave him a few dating tips. "Of course, even though women keep going on and on about how it only matters about what's in the inside and blah blah blah, you can't actually believe that. You must keep the best appearance, so you must wear a tux at such an important occasion as this and wear light cologne, because if it's too much of a heavy scent, you'll make your woman gag with disgust, and you wouldn't want to do that now, would you?" Anakin paused and waited for an answer, but Obi-wan remained silent because he was in a slight meditation trance so he wouldn't psyche up for the upcoming "evening engagement." Anakin smiled at his master, who both was trying not to look nervous & had a goofy grin on his face, and went on. "Second thing is that you must keep up an interesting conversation, and only talk about Jedi stuff if they ask you to. Speak with confidence and directly from your heart, but don't act like an idiot, and remember that this is the woman you truly and deeply love. Now, from what I've heard, we might be hearing wedding bells pretty soon, so if you're popping the big question tonight, make it the spectacular finale. I do hope you got her a suitable ring, mostly gold and diamonds, hmm?" Anakin said with a sly grin on his face. Obi-wan had looked quite startled from the last couple of statements. "Who gave you the ridiculous idea that there was going to be a proposal tonight, eh?" Obi-wan said with a fake amused laugh. There was an awkward pause before Anakin pulled on yet another sly, boyish grin and bursted with joy. "I knew it! I knew you were going to propose to her! That's the absolute perfect thing to do to show her how much you care about her," Anakin excitedly exclaimed, thinking how he'd look as best man at the wedding. Obi-wan rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that that was exactly what his plan was going to be. A candle-lit dinner for two, a Venice-style boat ride out across the private royal lake, and when they bid goodnight, he'd serenade her outside her window, and when she comes out on the balcony (and let's hope that she will), he'd show his undying, everlasting love for her by proposing to her. Obi-wan hadn't realized that Anakin had been trying to get his attention. "Master. master. MASTER!!!" Anakin shouted, snapping Obi-wan out of his daze. Anakin smiled and pushed him out the door towards Sabé's room. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Anakin said and winked. Obi-wan slowly walked towards her room, tried to regain his composure, and was thinking of what exactly to say to her. When he reached the door, he was reluctant to knock, and finally did. Almost immediately after, Sabé opened it, and looked as nervous as him indeed. They saw this, realized there was nothing to worry about, and smiled. Obi-wan had been taken aback by Sabé's beautiful appearance and gaped at her until they reached the stairs. Sabé was wearing a strapless pale yellow silk gown that softened her features and brought out her eyes. She wore gold glitter on her eyelids, her cheekbones powdered with golden dust, and she wore pretty pink lip-gloss. Her hair was down, nice and flowing waves covering her bare shoulders. She was adorned with a gold, pearl, and topaz necklace, a gold bracelet, pearl stud earrings, and a topaz ring. She looked like a golden autumn goddess. Sabé was worried because Obi-wan was staring at her so strangely and she told him of his concerns. He flushed furiously and said, "I was just stunned by your amazing beauty, that's all." That made Sabé blush, too. Obi-wan offered his arm and Sabé gracefully took it. They walked down the marble staircase, looking like the finest couple in Naboo. Anakin and Padmé were at the foot of the stairs, catching a glimpse of their best friends at their happiest. When Obi-wan and Sabé reached the floor, they all smiled knowingly at each other. Anakin was looking exceptionally handsome in his tux, and Padmé was looking gorgeous in her elegant beaded and sequined baby blue dress that dragged on the floor behind her. Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged winks and Sabé blushed again when Padmé whispered "trés chic!" As Obi-wan and Sabé walked towards the banquet/fine dining room, Padmé looked into Anakin's eyes and whispered, "I hope tonight goes well for them." "Don't worry, their night will go as well as ours will," Anakin said with a reassuring smile. They walked away, hand in hand, to the nearest pier to get a yacht to get to a private island, secluded from royal civilization, to spend some time together, alone. Meanwhile, Obi-wan and Sabé were seated to their special table, located in a concealed corner of the room. Obi-wan had it arranged just the way he imagined it. On the table were the finest white and gold place settings, as a symbol for the purity of his love for her, the napkins were folded into swans, as a symbol of her beauty and grace, and two single candles were lit, as a symbol of themselves, two single flames burning together, producing as strong a light as their passion. Sabé smiled with sheer delight, and as Obi-wan pulled out her chair for her, her eyes slowly looked all around the small table, taking in the exquisite sight before her. "Obi-wan, thank you so much for getting reservations and having this set up. You're so thoughtful," she said. Obi-wan smiled, hoping that the romantic evening he planned would go as well as he expected it to. They engaged in a good conversation, and surprisingly, she laughed at all of his jokes. They laughed whole-heartedly, and were thoroughly enjoying their time together, and there was a slight pause, a precious moment shared between the two lovers, in which they smiled with content, silently thinking about the other. 'Gods, I love the way she laughs, her face lights up, and even though my jokes are horrible, she finds something in them that thoroughly amuses her,' Obi-wan thought to himself. 'Gods, I love the way he tells me jokes, even though they're horrible. The way he tells them makes them hilarious, and I love the way he looks when he tells me. He just looks so adorable!' Sabé reached out for Obi-wan's hand, and he took her soft hand in his and both marveled at the warmth and stillness. But alas, the waiter came with the dessert tray, but that was wonderful, too, since they fed each other heavenly forkfuls of strawberry swirl cheesecake. 'This night is the best night of my entire life. I wonder, what could happen tonight that could be even better than this???' Sabé thought to herself. 'I've loved the time I've shared with Sabé tonight, and I hope she feels the same way. I bet if she's not as overwhelmingly happy as I am right now, she will be and perhaps even more when the night is over,' Obi-wan thought. Anakin held his hand out to help Padmé out of the yacht, and she stepped down daintily and squealed when a small wave flowed over them. Anakin laughed and Padmé said in a scolding tone, "That's not funny! If I had been wearing my new, expensive blue gown and pumps, they would have been drenched!" But Anakin wasn't listening. Instead, he splashed her and ran as fast as he could down the shore. "Hey! Come back here, you coward!" she exclaimed with delight as she chased after him. When she finally caught up with him, they had a splash fight and had a great time laughing and getting soaked. Just as they leaned in to share a soft, intimate kiss, a big, strong wave came rushing towards them and they fell over onto the beach. They laughed even more, but paused when they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their lips softly touched but slowly deepened and intensified. They just lay there, passionately filling the other's desires, ignoring the salty ocean water washing over them. Suddenly Padmé screamed when she realized a frightening sight right before her. 


	9. The Switch

Chapter 9: The Switch  
  
Anakin and Padmé yearningly fulfilled their deep and undying passions on the shore as gentle waves lapped over them. Padmé reveled in loving bliss until she opened her eyes and gave a loud shout of fright. Anakin looked up to see what was wrong and saw that Padmé was looking at him with immense fear and backing away as fast as she could. "Padmé, what's wrong???" Anakin asked, hurt and confused. Padmé couldn't believe she was seeing what she was seeing. "Where is Anakin?" she whispered softly, her voice quivering at each word. "What are you talking about???" Anakin incredulously exclaimed. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY ANI???" she screamed, looking both frightened, yet indignantly determined. Anakin ran towards the water, Padmé following him closely. Anakin looked in to see his face and was taken aback. It wasn't him! But this couldn't be, he was Anakin, he was positive he was Anakin. Padmé looked at him suspiciously for a long, awkward silence before she finally whispered, "What have you done with Anakin?" Anakin tried to explain, but he couldn't explain what he didn't know himself. He WAS Anakin, he loved Padmé, and if that was taken away from him, then he knew nothing at all. 'Who am I?' Anakin asked himself, feeling like a lost little boy in the middle of a desert, with so many questions, but no one there to give him the answers. Anakin looked into Padmé's eyes, feeling so hurt and alone, hoping to see belonging and the real and familiar love he'd felt since the day he laid his eyes on her in those pools of cinnamon. But no, all he saw in those lovely brown eyes were anger and confusion. They were both lost and longing for answers, but who could tell them the truth? What was the truth? What the hell was going on???  
  
Anakin looked back in the water, looking for the truth in their depths. Was he living a lie? Had he ever experienced reality? WHO WAS HE??? He looked at the reflection he saw, refusing to give in to the fact that it was his. How could it be his? He'd seen this face before, but not as his own. How could he be the man he'd known as his master, guidance, and father for all these years? How could he be Obi-wan Kenobi???  
  
"Sabé, this has been one of the most wonderful nights I've ever experienced. I just want you to know how much I care for you, and I hope that we can live the rest of our lives together in complete joy and happiness," Obi-wan softly spoke, wishing to add "and in holy matrimony," but that would have to wait until later.. He took her hand into his, and said, "Sabé, please tell me that I can earn your love and trust again. Please say that you can have faith in me. I promise with all my heart that I will never deceive you, and I hope our everlasting love will mean as much to you as it has to me, and I promise I'll be here for you and I'll wait for as long as it takes to be in your life again. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you." Sabé looked down at their hands joined together, and lifted her head up to look into his eyes again, but when she did, she let out a loud, piercing shriek.  
  
"What, what is it???" Obi-wan asked concernedly. "ANAKIN! What are you doing here??? How.. why.. what." Sabé stuttered with disbelief. "Anakin??? WHAT??? What in the universe are you talking about??? It's me, Obi-wan, you know, THE ONE YOU LOVE?????" Obi-wan exclaimed with alarm. Sabé blinked and stared at him with disbelief. "Look at your reflection," Sabé said softly with a tremble in her voice. Obi-wan slowly took the silver tray she handed him and looked into it, thinking that maybe all of this drama must have gotten to her head or something, OH MY GODS, what in the world was Anakin's face doing in the place where HIS reflection should be??? Obi-wan started hyperventilating and Sabé instinctively gave him instructions to reduce his distress, surprisingly well done since she was in even more of a state of shock than him. Sabé calmed down herself and eyed Obi-wan with faint questioning. "If you were really Obi-wan, then you would know the answer to this question," she whispered, her soft tone cutting through the thick atmosphere of tension.  
  
"Go ahead and ask me," said Anakin with complete confidence. Padmé seemed to become more relieved when she heard the certainty in his voice. "What was the first thing you ever asked me back in Tatooine?" she inquired with a hopeful tone. Anakin laughed and said, "Well, that's easy, it's the only thing I've ever thought of for 10 years. I asked you if you were an angel." Padmé smiled and jumped up to him to embrace him. It WAS him. She KNEW it. She knew it HAD to be him. "Oh, Ani, I knew it was you, I just wanted to be sure. I love you so much, Ani, but I must admit.. this is weird, you know, to hug you like this, when you look like.. when you look like.." she rattled on until Anakin (in Obi-wan's body) pulled her to him and kissed her with all the strength and passion he had in his body, heart, and soul (and it's surprising she didn't crumple down from it all, well maybe because she neutralized all this power with her own). She broke away from this earth (or Naboo)-shattering kiss and looked up into his eyes, disappointed not to see the beautiful blue orbs she'd look into and get lost in, those wonderful blue eyes that she could swim in forever and drown in its infinite splendor. "Ani, we can't do this when you look like.. that.." she said as soothingly as she could. Anakin nodded with understanding and went back towards the yacht to bring them back to the palace dining room to get things back in order. 


End file.
